Te CoNfIeSo
by Ens Girl
Summary: aXy: el dia de que Anna deje de ser solo la prometida de Yoh a llegado, y estos apenas conociendose se encuentran negados al suceso... al pasar el tiempo todo cambia... ¿para bien? (one-shot)


Te confieso…

Era una mañana nublada en Italia para un par de jóvenes, ese día por la noche llegarían al altar... el único problema era, que ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, ya que este era un matrimonio arreglado por los padres de ambos, y ellos apenas y se conocían de haberse visto un par de veces.

Ya era hora del suceso, todos se encontraban emocionados, excepto los futuros esposos…

-Yoh ya estas listo?- preguntaba el abuelo del joven

-no pienso casarme, ya se los he dicho mil veces!- reclamaba el chico con aire de tristeza y enojo a la vez

-sabes que esta decisión fue tomada por tus padres y los padres de Anna desde hace mucho y en ti no esta el anular su decisión- reclamaba el anciano a su nieto

-mejor déjame solo abuelo, quiero pensar…- Yoh encamino a su abuela hacia la puerta y al salir este ultimo, Yoh cerro la puerta

En otra parte de la iglesia se encontraba la infeliz novia

-que diablos hago aquí… nunca debí cumplir con este compromiso que me hará más infeliz de lo que ya lo soy…- decía la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

-se puede pasar?- pregunto el abuelo de Yoh, ya que era el encargado de verificar que ambos jóvenes se encontraran listos

-adelante…- al decir esto se apresuro a secar sus lagrimas

-te encuentras bien Anna?- pregunto el anciano al ver los ojos llorosos de la itako

-si, si… no pasa nada…- dijo la joven impidiendo que el anciano siguiera viéndole el rostro…

-estas segura?- insistía el anciano

-si, no se preocupe…- dijo la rubia volteando de nuevo hacia el anciano

-bueno… ya estas lista Anna?- concluyo con la pregunta que planeaba desde el principio

-si… sí no hay otro remedio, estoy lista…- dijo la itako rompiendo nuevamente en llanto

-en verdad esto los hace tan infelices?- pregunto el anciano al ver la reacción de la rubia y recordar la de su nieto

-me temo que así es… pero lo haré por la memoria de mis padres… si esta era su voluntad, la respetare…- concluyo la itako y el anciano salio del lugar…

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable de que habían unido sus vidas en matrimonio contra su voluntad los ahora esposos y las cosas no marchaban tan mal después de todo…

-vas a desayunar Yoh?- pregunto Anna a su esposo mientras daba los últimos toques a su hogar

-claro, pero no te preocupes yo lo preparare…- dijo el castaño con una amable sonrisa

-de acuerdo Anita…- y así Yoh comenzó a preparar un delicioso desayuno para ambos

Con el tiempo, entre más convivían, las cosas mejoraban aun más y a pesar de haber sido un matrimonio arreglado, en ellos se despertaba ese sentimiento que debía haber entre todas las parejas, es decir, comenzaba a despertar el sentimiento del amor…

Anna? Ya llegue….- el Asakura llego de trabajar y anuncio el suceso sin imaginar que al parecer no había nadie en casa…- Anita? Que raro… habrá salido?- se cuestionaba en voz baja el joven, cuando llego a su vista un pequeño resplandor que lo guiaba a otra parte de la casa…- Anna? Estas aquí?- preguntaba al aire esperando una respuesta

-Hola Yoh…- contesto la rubia al tiempo que prendía una vela roja

-vaya, que es esto?- continuaba haciendo preguntas el castaño

-te agrada? Lo prepare por nuestro aniversario de bodas…. No lo habrás olvidado cierto?- explicaba la itako al mismo tiempo que le cuestionaba…

-claro que no Anita- dijo el Asakura sacando algo de su bolsillo

-me alegra que lo recordaras…

-a mi también…- al decir esto, Yoh dejo en la mesa la pequeña caja que había sacado de su bolsillo y tomo a su esposa de la mano, guiándole hacia la sala, en donde se alejo por unos momentos de ella para poner algo de música y regresar a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a bailar

-sabes Yoh… debo confesarte que…- al decir esto, la rubia fue interrumpida por su esposo

-no digas nada Anita… solo déjate llevar por la música- dijo el castaño con un dedo en los labios de su ahora amada esposa…

-te amo Yoh Asakura….- dijo la itako abrazando al shaman

-yo también te amor Anita, el habernos casado es lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido….- dijo el Asakura viendo a los ojos a la dulce chica…

-lo mismo pienso Yoh… fue lo mejor…- concluyo la itako acercándose al rostro de su amado y dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Yoh, y este acaricio el rostro de la joven y la beso en los labios sellando su amor….


End file.
